Insanity
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different result." -Albert Einstein-


**Pair: Hyuuga Neji x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warn: OOC, randomness, dan setumpuk kesalahan lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Insanity**

.

.

"_**Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different result."**_

_**-Albert Einstein-**_

.

.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda dua puluh tahunan yang pintar, hebat, dan sedap dipandang. Rambutnya coklat, dan panjang. Hizashi Hyuuga adalah ayahnya, seorang pria yang mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menunjukkan kebanggaan menjadi seorang abdi pada seorang bocah lelaki.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang dulunya penuh dengan dendam dan merasa terkekang. Juga kesepian. Dia kuat, sekaligus menakutkan. Dikagumi, dan dihindari.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji yang kini telah banyak berubah. Rautnya masih sama, dingin, kaku, tampan. Namun kini, dia juga tahu caranya bagaimana bahagia.

"Neji-nii?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun pelan, terbawa angin dan tertangkap indera pendengar sang Hyuuga. Kedutan di sekitar matanya perlahan menghilang, dan melembut, lalu kuda-kuda kakinya merapat. Dia berbalik, dan melihat seorang Hyuuga lain berdiri tak jauh, dengan tangan kanan bersandar pada sebuah batang kayu yang besar.

"Ayah mencarimu."

Dia tidak banyak bicara, dan anggukan hanya jadi respon yang membuktikan bahwa ia mendengar. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya sebentar sebelum berjalan mendekat.

Gadis itu menunduk.

Membuatnya tak menyadari kalau Neji melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ayo."

Gadis itu mengadah, Neji sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mereka berjalan di tengah jalan utama Konoha, dan berhasil merebut perhatian sebagian orang di sana.

Dua orang Hyuuga yang berjalan bersama bukan suatu pengalaman langka. Hanya saja, jika melihat dua orang Hyuuga, laki-laki dan wanita, berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan terkait, kau pun pasti akan mengira-mengira.

Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan bayangan yang tak akan pergi meninggalkan ujung kakinya. Neji menatap ke depan tanpa menghiraukan rasa pensaran orang-orang.

"Aku adalah pengawal yang harusnya berjalan di belakangmu, namun langkahmu yang lamban membutuhkan tarikan," Neji beralasan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Ketika mereka tiba di gerbang depan kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata memanggilnya, namun Neji berlalu begitu saja melewati lorong menuju ruang Hiashi.

"Terima kasih…" ucapan itu mengudara, lalu terbang, menghilang. Seperti gumpalan asap tipis dari segelas coklat hangat di musim dingin.

Takbegitu berarti, meski punya sedikit kehangatan.

.

.

"Neji-kun? Sendiri?" Seorang perempuan bermata biru menyapa dengan ramah. Gadis itu cantik. Kimononya yang berwarna kuning cocok dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Tipikal gadis periang yang penuh semangat.

"Wah, Neji-sama?" kali ini, gadis manis berambut hitam bergelombang mendekat.

"Hyuuga-sama?" yang ini, sapaan dari rekan kerjanya di ANBU.

Di usianya yang masih muda, jabatan kapten di ANBU sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Shikamaru bilang dia lumayan hebat di strategi, mungkin hanya beberapa tingkat di bawah tuan Nara penggila tidur.

Selain itu, dia juga tampan. Rambutnya diikat longgar, menyisakan beberapa helaian terjuntai membingkai wajahnya yang keras. Alis matanya juga cukup lebat. Hyuuga identik dengan mata besar, tapi miliknya terlihat tajam. Dia juga cocok memakai apa saja. seragam ANBU, pakaian putih berlengan panjang yang sering dia pakai sewaktu chuunin, bahkan pakaian tradisional berwarna gelap seperti yang dia kenakan sekarang.

Neji memang orang yang dikagumi…

"Hinata!" pekikan calon Hokage itu terdengar panik, memaksa Neji berbalik melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Di sana, ada Naruto yang merengkuh orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Neji segera berlari, lalu menjatuhkan Naruto. Si pirang mengutuk dan mengaduh.

"Untuk apa itu tadi, hah?" Naruto membentak, namun terdiam saat mata cerah itu menatapnya tajam dengan byakugan yang telah aktif.

Tak ada yang berani mendekat.

Dia dikagumi, dan ditakuti.

.

.

Kamar itu tak terlalu terang, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka di pukul lima. Hinata berbaring di pojok, sedikit merintih sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Langit-langit kamar yang putih, tirai transparan yang terbuka, juga meja kecil dan beberapa tumpuk gulungan, terlihat asing di matanya.

Pintu geser terbuka, dan Neji muncul dengan handuk kecil dan baskom berisi air.

"Neji-nii?" Nada bicaranya terdengar bingung, tapi Neji mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Wajah Hinata memerah ketika Neji mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang, dengan tangan terulur dan tubuh condong ke depan.

"Handuk itu harus diganti."

Hinata menyentuh keningnya, dan baru menyadari kalau ada benda asing di sana.

"Aku sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu tenggelam bersama dengan percikan tetesan air dari handuk yang diperas. Neji melipatnya, dan mengganti yang lama di kening Hinata. Suasananya benar-benar hening tanpa Neji yang berniat menjawab, tanpa Hinata yang penasarannya terpuaskan.

"Apa aku pingsan tadi malam?"

"Ya."

"Yang membawaku ke sini, apakah…" wajah Hinata makin memerah, "N-Nar-"

"Aku," Neji memutus kalimat Hinata. "Aku. Yang membawamu, aku." Lalu dia pergi membawa baskon dan handuk yang basah, meninggalkan sendiri Hyuuga yang terlihat kecewa.

"Terima kasih…"

Bergaung, dan tak didengar.

.

.

Awal Juli datang dengan cepat, membawa awan mendung dan udara yang dingin. Konoha adalah negara tanpa salju dan musim panas. Hanya ada hujan dan kering di sini. Dan Neji tak membutuhkan sweter atau benda sejenis untuk dia kenakan. Tapi pagi itu, Hinata datang padanya dan memberikan syal rajutan coklat gelap. Neji berdehem, menyembunyikan ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum pergi.

Di kamar, Neji duduk di sisi ranjangnya, berhadapan dengan kaca jendela yang basah terkena hujan, dan melihat pantulan dirinya dengan bangga di sana. Di lehernya, syal buatan tangan itu melilit longgar. Jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh hadiahnya pelan, menikmati lembut wool yang juga menghangatkan.

Lalu, ketukan pelan di pintu menyita perhatiannya.

Hinata yang terkejut menyambutnya di depan pintu. Neji tahu gadis itu melihat bagian lehernya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mundur, berniat menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Neji-nii?"

Dan gerakannya terhenti.

"Ya?" suaranya menyahut, tenang, membuat Neji bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Syal itu…"

"Di luar hujan, cuacanya dingin," Neji berupaya menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa malu. Ini memalukan, mengenakan syal hadiah yang bahkan tak pernah menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk, mengerti. Diam sesaat, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya kembali, "Selamat ulang tahun," membungkuk, lalu pergi.

Neji memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Kegilaan seorang Neji adalah selalu mengabaikan Hinata dan berharap gadis itu mengerti dan datang untuk memberikan hatinya.

Mungkin, ini lebih cocok disebut konyol.

Kekonyolan seorang Neji, tepatnya.

Tapi hari ini tanggal tiga Juli, hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia belum memberikan hadiah apapun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hinata berhenti mendadak ketika tangannya tertarik ke belakang, berputar, dan menghantam tubuh tegap seorang Hyuuga yang selalu menjaganya. "N-Neji-nii?" tanyanya, terlalu bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan, lalu melingkarkan lengannya. Hinata bernafas lega.

.

.

Lorong kediaman keluarga sepi saat itu. Hanya ada sinar matahari, bau pinus yang khas, juga sepasang Hyuuga dan kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

.

**A/n: Happy birthday, Neji-kun!**

**Agak terlambat memang, semoga gak mengecewakan.**

**Review selalu dinanti~ **

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
